gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zakończenia w GTA IV
Grand Theft Auto IV jest pierwszą grą w serii, w której gracz może dokonać wyboru zakończenia. Ta strona opisuje oba zakończenia gry. One Last Thing... Po konfrontacji Niko z Darko Brevicem do Niko dzwoni Jimmy Pegorino. Niko spotyka się z nim w klubie Honkers. Pegorino chce zawrzeć umowę z Dimitrim, i potrzebuje do tego Niko. Niko jednak się zastanawia - Dimitri w przeszłości wystawił go Bulgarinowi. Po opuszczeniu klubu, Niko dzwoni do Romana i informuje go o zaistniałej sytuacji. Roman już wie o umowie, wie także gdzie ukrywa się Dimitri. Wtedy Niko mówi Romanowi, że przecież może zabić Dimitriego, od kiedy zna jego kryjówkę. Lecz Roman błaga Niko, by nie zabijał Dimitriego i wziął udział w umowie, gdyż chce wynająć razem z Niko prywatny odrzutowiec, którym lataliby do Vice City. Po rozmowie z Romanem Niko dzwoni do Kate i mówi jej o umowie. Wyjaśnia, że wzięcie udziału w umowie pozbawi go możliwości spełnienia przysięgi, lecz uczyni życie łatwiejszym dla Niko i Romana. Kate radzi mu, by nie brał udziału w transakcji. Po obu rozmowach, na radarze pojawiają się dwie ikony - Układ oznaczony jest zielonym dolarem (Plik:Układ (IV - HUD).gif), a Zemsta czerwonym sztyletem (Plik:Zemsta (IV - HUD).gif). Układ If the Price is Right Jeśli gracz wybierze zakończenie Układ, Niko spotka się z Philem Bellem w Tudor. Razem, jadą na miejsce transakcji. Na miejscu był jednak Dimitri, który chciał się zemścić. Zabija ludzi, z którymi Niko przeprowadzał transakcję. Niko i Phil, decydują się na zabranie pieniędzy i późniejsze zabicie Dimitriego. Wchodzą do magazynu w Port Tudor przez dach i rozpoczynają strzelaninę z ludźmi Dimitriego. Przedzierają się do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdują się pieniądze, gdzie spotykają złodzieja, który zaczyna uciekać. Doganiają go, zabijają i zabierają pieniądze. Na koniec, Niko zabiera Phila do Tudor, obaj decydują się na wycofanie z działalności kryminalnej. Nagrodą za wykonanie misji jest $250 000. Po zakończeniu misji, Niko dzwoni do Romana - ten jest bardzo zadowolony, że Niko zdecydował się na współpracę z Dimitrim. Później, Niko rozmawia z Kate - ta jest na niego zła, że bardziej ceni pieniądze niż wartości i zrywa z nim. Mr. & Mrs. Bellic Czas na ślub Romana z Mallorie. Cały ślub przebiega zgodnie z planem – do czasu, gdy za Niko pojawia się jeden z ludzi Dimitriego z pistoletem i próbuje go zastrzelić. Niko udaje się jednak tego uniknąć. Podczas szarpaniny z zabójcą broń kilka razy wypala. W końcu, Niko zabija zamachowca – okazuje się jednak, że jeden z wystrzelonych wcześniej pocisków trafił Romana, zabijając go. Wściekły Niko wyżywa się na ciele zamachowca. Uspokaja go Little Jacob, jednocześnie ostrzegając przed policją i każe mu uciekać. A Revenger's Tragedy Niko postępuje zgodnie z zaleceniem Jacoba – jedzie do kryjówki się przespać. Po wstaniu, dzwoni do niego Little Jacob – znalazł ludzi Dimitriego. Niko jedzie na wskazane miejsce i wsiada do samochodu Jacoba. Po pościgu, Niko i Jacob dojeżdżają do opuszczonego kasyna w Westdyke. Niko przedziera się do kasyna, gdzie jest świadkiem kolejnej zdrady Dimitriego – Rascalov zdradził Jimmy'ego Pegorino i go zabił. Rozpoczyna się pościg - Dimitri zaczyna uciekać helikopterem, Niko ściga go łodzią. Po chwili pojawia się Little Jacob za sterami Annihilatora. Niko skacze z łodzi na helikopter. Oba helikoptery – helikopter Dimitriego i Niko rozbijają się na Happiness Island, gdzie Niko wykańcza Dimitriego serią strzałów. Po zakończeniu misji, Niko dzwoni do Mallorie i informuje ją o śmierci Dimitriego. Ta informuje go, że jest w ciąży. Zemsta A Dish Served Cold Niko nie chce dokonać układu z Dimitrim – postanawia zabić osobę, która tak bardzo skrzywdziła Niko i jego bliskich. Jedzie na statek Platypus, w East Hook. Najpierw zabija wrogów na lądzie, a potem na statku. Już na początku jest ich dużo – za skrzyniami, dwóch na klapach, a jeden stoi na schodkach. Gdy zabije wszystkich wchodzi do stołówk i – tam jest trzech Rosjan. Idzie schodkami na górę. Zabija kilku ludzi w kajutach, a potem idzie do kabiny sternika, aby otworzyć klapę. Tam dźwigni pilnuje jeden przeciwnik. Niko po zejściu na dół zauważa więcej wrogów na pokładzie. Zabija wszystkich i idzie do otwartej klapy. Tam zabija kilku Rosjan i w końcu samego Rascalova. Potem Bellic idzie na pokład i schodzi z statku. Nie ma pieniędzy, ale jest zadowolony, że jego największy wróg już nie będzie sprawiał mu żadnych problemów. Mr. & Mrs. Bellic Niedługo po śmierci Dimitriego do Niko zadzwoni Roman – żeni się z Mallorie. Najpierw jedzie do Perseusa kupić garnitur i buty (może też zmienić ubrania w kryjówce). Potem jedzie po Kate do Dukes. W czasie jazdy Kate chce, aby Niko zrezygnował z bycia gangsterem. Ten zgadza się. Potem wszyscy wchodzą do kościoła. Mallorie i Roman całują się i wychodzą na zewnątrz. Wszyscy gratulują parze, aż przyjeżdża Pegorino w czarnym samochodzie – zdenerwowany na Niko za zabicie i niedokonanie układu z Dimitrim zaczyna strzelać do niego, chcąc go zabić, lecz przypadkowo trafia w Kate, zabijając ją. Jimmy odjeżdża, a Kate ginie. Potem Niko budzi się w kryjówce. Out of Commission Po niedługim czasie zadzwoni Jacob – razem z Romanem znaleźli ludzi Pegorino. Niko jedzie do Alderney do wozu Jacoba. Zaczyna się pościg po autostradzie, który zaprowadzi przyjaciół do starego kasyna. Roman i Jacob odchodzą, a Niko wybija wszystkich ludzi Jimmy'ego. Trzech jest na dachu po prawej. Jest dużo samochodów przez co można uniknąć gradu kul lub wszystkie wysadzić czego skutkiem będzie śmierć większości ludzi. Potem przy wejściu do kasyna Niko dostaje SMS-a od Jacoba. Ma dla Niko transport. Gdy wybije wszystkich przeciwników w kasynie idzie w lewo do schodów. Tam odbędzie się krótka rozmowa Niko z Jimmy'm. Potem Jimmy zacznie uciekać. Bohater zabija dwóch ludzi Pegorino i idzie w dół po drabince. Tam pojawi się kilku ludzi Pegorino – wszyscy zostają zabici, a Pegorino zacznie uciekać łodzią. Niko bierze motor i ściga Jimmy'ego po brzegu morza. Potem nadlatuje Roman z Jacobem. Niko skacze z rampy i łapie się helikoptera. Zaczyna się wspinać, a potem przejmuje ster i zaczyna strzelać do łodzi z minidziałka. Gdy łódź i helikopter staną w ogniu, Jimmy ucieknie na Happiness Island. Tam Niko dokonuje egzekucji na bossie Mafii Pegorino. Potem dostanie pieniądze z układu, które Jimmy miał przy sobie. Po napisach zadzwoni Patrick McReary – uspokajając matkę po serii złych zdarzeń związanych z rodziną McReary – śmierć dwóch dzieci (Kate i Francisa lub Derricka), zamknięcie Geralda w więzieniu. Potem sam Packie nie wierzy w śmierć siostry. Ciekawostki * GTA IV jest jedną z dwóch gier z serii, w której można dokonać wyboru zakończenia. Drugą taką grą jest GTA V. * Nieważne jakie zakończenie wybierzemy, zawsze skończymy na Happiness Island. * W obu zakończeniach druga misja jest dla Romana Bellica, a trzecia jest dla Little Jacoba. * W obu zakończeniach giną zarówno Jimmy Pegorino, jak i Dimitri Rascalov. * W wersji beta Kate McReary prawdopodobnie była na ślubie Romana niezależnie od wybrania zakończenia gry. * Nie wiadomo, jak Roman pierwszy się dowiedział o planowanej transakcji z Dimitrim i o miejscu jego pobytu. Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto IV Kategoria:Misje ! * en:Endings in GTA IV